Barrier Blocks
Barrier Blocks is an AU involving Minecraft YouTubers. About the AU Barrier Blocks follows a 15-year-old boy named Frisk as he ventures through the Underground under the guise of "curiosity", although nothing is quite as it seems in this new, yet familiar world... Notable Changes General Changes *All areas, aside from the Ruins, have been renamed. **Snowdin ---> Snowfall **Waterfall ---> Wassera (pronounced "vah-sarah", resembling the german word for water) **Hotland ---> Volkani (pronounced "vawl-kah-knee", being a play on the world "volcano") **New Home ---> Capital Central *Additionally, the area moods and designs have been changed. **Whereas the canon Ruins are more upbeat and lively, the Ruins in this AU are more in a state of disrepair. The area music takes an original, more solemn style to reflect this. Statues lie within the first few rooms, and puzzles dot the caverns throughout. Adam has set up a stage where he occasionally puts on a show for the Ruins' inhabitants. ***Something to note: A surprisingly high-tech door lies within the Ruins, passworded by its creator... *The battle UI has been revamped. Character Changes *Frisk is a boy. A 15-year-old boy that supposedly climbed the mountain out of "curiosity about what's there." He's nothing like canon Frisk --- his eyes, which are (almost) always open, are a purple-ish color, and he talks quite a bit. *Flowey's role is taken by a friendly squirrel named Dongus, who is notably less aggressive than Flowey and only "attacks" Frisk out of wanting to help him learn how the Underground works. *Toriel's role is taken by a man named Jason, who has been in the Ruins for a fairly long time. He wants to help Frisk, yet ultimately leaves him more to figure out things for himself for this reason alone --- he wants Frisk to learn. He also seems to have bad memories attached to the concept of LV, even though his own is 01 (implying he hasn't killed anyone). *Napstablook's role is taken by a former celebrity named Adam (Sky Does Minecraft). He puts on shows in the Ruins in an attempt to feel more like he did in the early days of the Underground. *Papyrus' role has been confirmed on the Tumblr to be taken by Shelby (Shubble). *Chara's role is taken by an odd voice, although this voice is confirmed by the creator to be Cory (NewScapePro/NewScapeGames). He narrates the story in general. *There is a second narrator whose name and role have not been publicly revealed, referred to simply as "Mystery Narrator" by the creator. Compared to Cory, they appear to narrate much more objectively, mainly emphasizing other characters' intents and emotions as opposed to their own. They mainly handle SAVE Stars and check text. The Opening A long time ago, a game called Minecraft was created. It became very popular over the course of six years. Many people, who came to be known as MC Youtubers, began making videos based on it. Some did roleplays, with deep stories and dark twists. Others did minigames, and contests that kept you on the edge of your seat in excitement. Still others did animations and what-if scenarios, imagining how the game might be different if certain variables were changed. But eventually, the people began to grow intolerant of them. One thing led to another, and eventually, the MC Youtubers were forced into exile under a mountain. This mountain is known as Mt. Ceplin. 12 years later, a 15-year-old boy named Frisk comes across the mountain. He supposedly takes the trip there because he's curious about what's there, and in the process of exploring, stumbles into a hole. Little does he realize...he's about to change everything. Official Soundtrack Due to the creator of the AU being a musician, there's a lot of music available for the AU. With one sole exception, all motifs used are original. Here's a link to the full soundtrack. If you want the list of what's been made so far, here's one provided. Situations where songs play will not be revealed here. + Full title is "Do You Seriously Call This A Hotel, I Didn't Even Get A Coloring Book or Some Crumpets" ++ These two are mutually exclusive. You will never hear both on the same route. +++ These songs are incredibly spoilery, but have been uploaded because their context and purpose is important. Trivia *The AU was just titled "Undercraft" at first conception. The name was changed fairly early into production and became what is now known as "Barrier Blocks." **Additionally, the title itself is a Minecraft-related pun. *None of the genocide route fight songs take the style of a canon Undertale track. *While it currently only has a sprite comic, the AU is largely built around being a game. Sprite Gallery frisk.png|'Frisk' - overworld sprite and battle sprite dongus.png|'Dongus the Squirrel' - overworld sprite and battle sprite jason.png|'Jason' - overworld sprite and battle sprite adam.png|'Adam' - overworld sprite and battle sprite shelby.png|'Shelby' - overworld sprite and battle sprite Comic Part Links (/r/Undertale) Pacifist #Jason and the Squirrel #Introductory Discoveries #Statues and Scribbles #An Entertaining Encounter